Robert Jacobs
Robert Jacobs had once been a pilot in the US Marines but due to budget cuts, he was forced to leave the service. Eventually, in 2025, North Korean-backed forces invaded the country, but Robert didn't get involved in the fighting, mostly working at various odd jobs, that is until 2027, when he was arrested for failure to answer the draft from the occupation forces, and was to be sent to an Alaskan reeducation camp. However, the resistance rescued him and then, after killing some Korean Military Police, recruited him, as he didn't have much of a choice as he'd be killed anyways by the Koreans. It turns out, his skills as a pilot are needed, as the Resistance plans to steal several trailers full of jet fuel, and take them to the US military for an assault on Korean-held San Francisco. He goes with several members of the group, first to steal some tracking devices, and later to attach the devices to several tractor-trailers hauling jet fuel. However, upon returning to base, they find that it had been compromised, with everyone there having been killed or captured. He and the remaining survivors decide to break out of the Wall that surrounded the area, all while Korean forces searched for them, killing many civilians for the Resistance's recent activities. After leaving the city, they met up with a group of Survivalists that Boone, the group's late leader, had made a deal with, in order to use their helicopter. However, because of Boone's death, the Survivalists decide to renege on their deal, and Jacobs and the others are force to fight, and sneak, through the Survivalists' camp, until they get to the helicopter, which they then steal. The group then located the Korean tanker trailers, and hijack them, with Jacobs providing covering fire from the helicopter. They then reroute the tankers to US forces outside San Francisco, California. Jacobs, along with other Resistance forces and US military personnel then engage in a massive joint effort to take back the city. During the assault on the Golden Gate bridge, Jacobs falls, seemingly to his death, but survives by catching the underpass, and climbing onto it. Upon hearing that the resistance can't make it to the other side, due to heavy artillery, he fights his way to the guns, and destroys them, allowing the rest to come through. After an airstrike damages the bridge, the forces try to get off, only to find out that the Koreans are sending tanks down the bridge. Connor, seemingly, sacrifices himself, using a flare to lead American bombers towards the tanks, allowing the planes to destroy the tanks, thus allowing the joint Resistance/US military to capture San Francisco. This inspires European countries to debate assisting the US, and if they should go on the offensive against Korea themselves. Battle vs. Christopher Stone (by Alockwood1) Chris Stone – 1xCS, 6 New Yorkers (6xNY), 6 Russian Deserters (6xRD) Robert Jacobs – 1xRJ, 6 Montrose Cell members (6xMont), 6 US Army soldiers (6xArmy) Somewhere, in a deserted town, the forces of Christopher Stone – a Plumber-turned-Freedom Fighter, and Robert Jacobs – an ex-Marine pilot, are about to face off. The forces are on the opposite ends of town, initially. Both groups have taken positions, each in a 2-story house. Chris Stone looked at his fighters – 6 were fellow New Yorkers, and 6 were Russians who has defected from the Soviet Armed Forces, and all were armed. One Russian had a SVD Dragunov sniper rifle, one had a PKM heavy Machine Gun, and one had an RPG-7. Everyone else had Franchi SPAS-12s, PP-19 Bizons, or AK-103s as their main weapons. For sidearms, Colt Pythons or Beretta 92FSs were on their hips, along with combat knives and RGO fragmentation grenades. As for Chris, he was armed with an AK-103, a Colt Python, and he was carrying a Monkey Wrench, which was a nice chunk of steel, and had a few other uses. “Alright,” he said. “Our enemy is on the other side of town. Our job is very simple – kill them.” The men nodded. “Good. You three,” he said, pointing at three New Yorkers, one with an AK, one with a SPAS, and one with a Bizon. “You are to stay here to protect the place, with these three” - he pointed at the three Russians with the Dragunov, PKM and the RPG-7 – “and provide Defense for them, should the enemy get close to the house. As for the rest of us, we’ll use the sewers as cover, and attack them at their place.” The men nodded. “Good. Let’s go.” Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Robert Jacobs reviewed his men – 6 were members of the Montrose Resistance, 6 were soldiers in the United States Army. One of the soldiers had a Knight’s Armament SR-25, one had a M249 SAW, and one had a Panzerfaust 3. The rest had Remington 870 Expresses, M4A1s, or TDI Vectors, Robert himself had an M4A1. Everyone carried a Beretta M9, a tactical knife, and a handful of M67 hand grenades. “Alright,” he said. “Our enemy is on the other side of town. We find them, and kill them. It’s that simple.” The men nodded. “Good. Now, we need to make sure that this place is secure,” Robert said. “You three” – he pointed at the soldiers who had the SR-25, the Saw, and the Panzerfaust 3 – “you stay here, and take care of that. You three though” – he pointed at some Montrose Resistance members, one with a Remington, one with a M4A1, and one with a Vector – “You three stay here to protect them, just in case the enemy gets close. The rest of us will use the side streets, and strike their place.” The men nodded. “Let’s go.” About ten minutes later, Chris and his six men are a block from Robert’s base. “Let’s move carefully. Our enemy is supposed to be ex-Military, and he’s bound to have friends.” One by one, the men begin to move across the street. Inside the house, the soldier with the SR-25 sees the opposition. “We have company.” He sets himself up, and fires. Down below, Chris watches a New Yorker hit the ground, dead. Chris Stone – 1xCS, 5 NY, 6xRD “Sniper!” Chris and his men begin firing, as do the men in the house. Chris manages to locate the Sniper, and fires a burst from his AK, killing the man. Robert Jacobs – 1xRJ, 6xMont, 5xArmy However, this victory was short-lived, as a SAW opened up, and a Panzerfaust fired its payload, killing three men, two Deserters and a New Yorker. Chris Stone – 1xCS, 4xNY, 4xRD “Shit!” Chris exclaimed. “Spread out!” He and his two remaining men kept moving, and got to the house. “Let’s see how they like this!” he shouted, as he pulled out a RGO fragmentation grenade. He threw it into the window, and the others copied him. Exclamations were heard, and the explosives detonated. Chris looked at his men, a New Yorker with a SPAS and a Russian with a Bizon. “Let’s get them while we have the element of surprise!” The three men bust down the door, and open fire on the dazed survivors, killing all of them. Robert Jacobs – 1xRJ, 3xMont, 3xArmy Chris frowned as he saw the bodies. Even after all the people he’d killed, he still didn’t like pulling the trigger. Some could have once been his neighbors, or a customer. However, he snapped out of his reverie when he heard an explosion. He looked out a broken window, and saw smoke coming from his base. “Hurry!” he shouted. “We need to get back there!” Meanwhile, Robert was having his own issues. Between the Dragunov, the PKM, and the RPG-7, he was down to two men, an Army soldier, and a man from Montrose. That being said, those three were no longer a threat, as he’d used his M4A1 to good effect, like a counter-sniper, almost. Robert Jacobs – 1xRJ, 1xMont, 1xArmy Chris Stone – 1xCS, 4xNY, 1xRD “Let’s move!” He and his two remaining men rushed forward. “Grenades!” He took out a M67 hand grenade, and tossed it into the window, a couple others following. He heard some exclamations, and the explosives went off. The three then bust down the door, and kill the couple still breathing. Chris Stone – 1xCS, 1xNY, 1xRD Robert looked at his men – the soldier had a Vector, and the civilian had a Remington 870. He then looked at the corpses – some had Russian uniforms, and others were in some sort of civilian outfit. “I guess they were Collaborators.” He then looked out a window, and noticed the smoke coming from his base. “Shit! They hit us while we were hitting them! Let’s go!” Chris and the two remaining men with him soon find themselves in the center of town. “Alright men,” he said. “Our foes are tough, but we’ve fought tough foes before. I’ll be with you to the end.” The men smiled at this. The Freedom Phantom had never let them down. “Now, let’s find some cover, and surprise our foes.” At about the same time, Robert and the two men with him were hiding behind a house. “They’re around here, somewhere. Move carefully.” He then crossed the street, and hid behind another house. He motioned to the others, and the Montrose man began running across. However, it was at that moment that Chris and his men popped from hiding, and opened fire, killing the man. Robert Jacobs – 1xRJ, 1xArmy Robert took a look at the situation. A Russian, with a submachinegun, was perpendicular to his surviving man, at the diagonal. A Collaborator, with an AK, was perpendicular to him, and a second, with a shotgun, was hiding behind a car between them. He looked at his surviving ally. “Middle target!” The soldier open fired, as did he, their rounds killing the Collaborator. Chris Stone – 1xCS, 1xRD Robert looked back at his ally and made a sign – he’d sneak around while the soldier kept the enemy distracted. The man nodded, and fired his Vector, as Robert snuck around the house. The soldier ran out of ammo for his Vector, forcing him to pull out his Beretta M9. Likewise, the Russian’s Bizon ran out, forcing him to pull out his Python. “Who do you think you are?” the Army man shouted as he noticed the six-shooter. “John Wayne?” “Chto uvlecheniye Dzhona Ueyna?” the Russian shouted, as he looked over at Chris. “What?” Chris asked. “What with John Wayne?” “Just keep shooting!” Chris shouted. “I got an idea.” The former plumber then ran behind the one house. “Sumasshedshiye amerikantsy!” said the Russian. “Tell me about it.” The Russian turned, only to get stabbed in the guts by Robert. “Looks like you’re red on the inside.” Chris Stone – 1xCS The ex-Marine pulled the knife out, and pushed the body. “Keep an eye out,” he said. “The other one’s around here somewhere.” The soldier was about to respond, when he heard something. “Did you call for a drain surgeon?” The man turned, just in time to see Chris bash his head in with a red pipe wrench. “Looks like you need a brain surgeon.” Robert Jacobs – 1xRJ The two rebel leaders glared at each other, as Chris placed his wrench back into his belt, and Robert placed his knife into his sheath. The two then pulled out their handguns, and fired. Robert yelled in pain, and placed his hand on the side of his face, his right ear gone. As for Chris though, he was on the ground, dead. Robert removed his hand from his face, and walked up to the body. Robert nudged the body with his boots, and reflected. Perhaps in another world, the two of them might have been friends, and allies. Expert's Opinions This was a close fight, but while the Experts agree that Christopher Stone is a tough fighter, and had lead his forces to victory over the Soviet Union, Robert Jacobs Takes most of the Weapons Edges, fought a more advanced and superior foe, and, most importantly, was an ex-Marine, meaning that he was more familiar with his weapons, having been trained on them, unlike a plumber who'd been thrown onto the battlefield. Winner - Robert Jacobs To see the original battle, weapons, and quotes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Future Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors